legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5 (The heroes at the base are tweaking their communication frequencies.) Freeze: Cal, we need you to go tweak the module outside. Cal: Got it! Freeze: We're getting closer to contacting the Silver Ranger. (Cal heads outside the base to tweak the Communication's signal. Back inside, they finally get in contact with the Silver Ranger.) Freeze: (Comms) Cal! That's good! Come back in! (To the Silver Ranger) Silver Ranger, I am Sentinel Derrick McCracken, Knights of the Just. We found your Titano Zord. Silver Ranger: Excellent. However, I have some terrible news: The Dark Energem has resurfaced. Keeper: Oh no. No. Freeze: Dark Energem? Keeper, what is that? Keeper: The ten Energems were formed from pure good. But the Dark Energem was formed from pure darkness left after their creation. Freeze: I've heard many things like that before. Silver Ranger: The Multi-Universe must be protected from its great evil. Now that I know its location, I plan to destroy it. Keeper: It cannot be done. Silver Ranger: If you give me data on your Zords and Megazords, I may be able to destroy it. Freeze: Are you sure that's viable? As a matter of fact, are you sure that's safe? Keeper: If we do nothing, the Dark Energem endangers the past, present, and future. Silver Ranger: You won't regret it, my friends. Freeze: Okay. I'm convinced, Silver. Making the transfer now. (To Kendall) Kendall? (Kendall nods) Silver Ranger: This may be our only chance. (At Rabia's domain, she sees the Silver Ranger's image.) Rabia: A Silver Ranger?! Zurgane: It appears that way. Rabia: That must be why the Knights were after the Titano Zord. We need to find this Silver Ranger. Zurgane: Shall I destroy him on sight, Master? Rabia: No. I want him brought here. Maybe I can take the Silver Energem from him. This might be able to show that idiot Sledge a reason not to get in my way! Zurgane: If Sledge gets in your way, I'll destroy him personally. But we don't know the Silver Ranger's location. Rabia: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, MORON?!! I already have a plan to find him: We take the one that the Knight Sentinel loves the most. Zurgane: I have just the warrior for the job. She's dealt with the Order before. (The individual walks in and is revealed to be Jasper.) Rabia: A Jasper? This can get interesting.... (At the base, Keeper's staff shoots out ten colors of light.) Keeper: Long ago, when your good Energems were created, the evil residue left behind became the Dark Energem. It's the one thing that can cripple the power of the ten Energems. It was hidden deep within a planet called Sentai 6. Centuries later, a mysterious Warlord discovered its location. He destroyed the entire planet then disappeared with the Dark Energem. Now that the Dark Energem has resurfaced, the Silver Ranger needs all the help we can give him to destroy it. Freeze: That's why I had Kendall transfer the data of our Zords to the Silver Ranger. Until we can find him, there's nothing more we can do. (The alarm goes off.) Freeze: On screen! (The screen shows Zurgane with Jasper.) Freeze: Zurgane? What's he doing around? I thought he made himself scarce after Lothor was destroyed. (Sees Jasper) And... who is that with him? Sunset: That's Jasper! Cal: Huh. I was wondering what happened to her after Malachite got split. What's she doing here? Tyler: We better go check it out! (The heroes arrive at the location of Zurgane and Jasper.) Karone: There they are! Nevada: Shit's about to get real! Freeze: HEY!! THUGLIES!! (Zurgane and Jasper turn around.) Zurgane: Knights! Freeze: Years haven't been kind, Zurgane! Sunset: Jasper's eyeballing me for some reason. Jasper: Well. If it isn't the ones responsible for the destruction of Yellow Diamond. Freeze: That wasn't us! That was Heckyl's doing! Jasper: That doesn't matter to me. I've been ordered to take Sunset from you. Freeze: Don't you dare, freak! Zurgane: If you get in the way of Rabia's wishes, we will destroy you, Knights! Cal: I've been looking forward to a rematch! Nevada: (Thinking) Looking at Zurgane and Jasper just reminds me of my old fucked up self. Sunset: What did you say, Nevada? Nevada: I didn't say.... How did you know what I was thinking? Sunset: I don't know. Jasper: (Sees Nevada) You! I remember you! Yellow Diamond helped you years ago! Nevada: Yeah. Helped try and kill the man I love. Zurgaane: And do not think for a SECOND I forgot what you did to master Lothor! Nevada: Yeah.... I'll never forget the stuff I did in that time... But that was then. So how about we deal with the here and the now! Jasper: Fine then! I'm tired of waiting! Let's get this over with!! Freeze: That's the part I'm looking forward to. (To the heroes) You guys ready? Heroes: READY!! Karone: GO GALACTIC!! (Morph) Carter: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!! (Morph) Jayden: '''SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!! (Morph) '''Tyler: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Dino Charge Rangers: UNLEASH THE POWER!! (Morph) Freeze and Cal: E-9 MODE!! (Transforms) E-9 POWER! (The heroes fight Zurgane and Jasper. Freeze, Cal, Nevada, and Sunset fight against Jasper. Jasper uses her crash helmet to knock the heroes back. Jayden arrives to help.) Jayden: Shark Attack Mode!! (Morphs) (Jayden attacks Jasper with the Shark Sword.) Jayden: Jasper's harder to fight than before! Jasper: You think your enhancements can help you?!! (Jasper headbutts Jayden. Jayden falls to the ground and demorphs. Cal attacks Jasper.) Cal: I hoped you would never return, Jasper! (Cal tries to attack, but is over powered by Jasper and demorphs. He falls to the ground.) Cal: Not good. We need all five E-9s. Freeze: We don't have a Yellow, Pink, or Black yet! Jasper: It won't matter anyway!!! (Freeze was surprise attacked by Jasper. He falls to the ground and demorphs. Sunset rushes towards Jasper, but Jasper dodges, then elbows Sunset, knocking him face first on the ground. Sunset gets on her hands and knees and shakes her head. She then feel something grabs her and lift her up. Its Jasper, who has her in her grip) Jasper: And as for you... you're coming with us. Sunset: NO! (Struggle to get free) LET GO OF ME!! Freeze: SUNSET!! (Tries to get up but falls back on the ground) Sunset: FREEZE!! Jasper: Say good-bye you two love birds. (Starts walking away with Sunset) Freeze: SUNNY!! NO!!! Nevada: Alright!! THAT'S IT!! NOW I'M FUCKING PISSED!!! (To Karone) Ready, girl?!! Karone: I'm with you! LIGHTS OF ORION! ACTIVATE!! (Activates the Lights of Orion power up) (The two rush towards Jasper. Jasper turns around and takes notice. Karone rushes much faster then Nevada, then tries to attack with the Quasar Saber, but is knocked to the ground and demorphs.) Nevada: (Angrily) Grrr!! NOBODY HURTS KARONE!!! (Nevada rushes towards Jasper to attack. However, Jasper grabs her by the collar.) Nevada: Oh no.... Jasper: I had enough of you. (Jasper uses her crash helmet and headbutts Nevada directly. The hit looks critical and she knocked out. Jasper then throws Nevada into the air.) Sunset: NEVADA!!!! Cal: JESSICA!!!! Karone: '''NO!!!! (Nevada hits the ground with her helmet's visor shattered like Master Chief's was. The Dino Charge Rangers rush over to her.) '''Tyler: Nevada!! Kendall: She still has a pulse! We need Korra! Shelby: I'll go get Carter! (Carter is seen fighting Zurgane. Shelby arrives.) Shelby: Carter!! Zurgane: My work here is finished!! (Zurgane teleports out.) Shelby: Nevada is hurt bad! Carter: Oh no! (Tyler moves his attention to Jasper.) Tyler: That's it, Jasper! (Gets out T-Rex Super Charger) Dino Charger Re.... (Jasper disappears with Sunset before Tyler could activate T-Rex Super Charge.) Tyler: NO!!! (Tyler rushes to Nevada.) Tyler: We need to get her out of here! (The heroes leave. At base, Korra is seen healing Nevada.) Cal: (Saddened) Is she gonna be okay, Korra? Korra: She'll be fine. Luckily, Jasper didn't make any hit that were fatal. Kendall: It could've been worse. (Tommy and Billy arrive) Billy: I'm afraid Nevada's armor's damaged beyond repair. I'm sorry. I tried everything to fix it. Tommy: We'll have to salvage it for parts. (Nevada wakes up.) Nevada: What... (Looks at Cal) Alex. (Cal and Nevada hug.) Cal: I'm afraid your armor's been destroyed. Nevada: That's fine. I'll just kick Jasper's ass without it! (Tries to get up) OW!! DAMN IT! Cal: You're hurt Jessica. Just stay down. Nevada: I hate feeling this helpless... It reminds me of.... (Tears up a little) Damn it... (Freeze grabs a type of morpher from the E-9 armor area. It's colored Yellow. He walks over to Cal.) Cal: You okay? Freeze: Yeah. (Hands Cal the morpher) When you think Nevada's ready, give this to her. It's the morpher for E-9 Yellow. Cal: You mean... Tommy: I think he's ready to recruit a new member to his team. Cal: I'll keep an eye on her. I can't wait for her to see this. What are you gonna do? Freeze: I'm gonna go save Sunset from Rabia. They might be looking for the Silver Ranger. Tommy: You can't do it alone. I'm going with you. Freeze: Okay. (To Cal) Keep the area safe, Cal. Cal: You got it. (Freeze and Tommy leave the base. Cal goes back to Nevada and comforts her.) Cal: It's gonna be okay. Nevada: I fucking hope so. Cal: Trust me, Jessica. (Looks at the morpher) It will. (Jasper and Zurgane arrive at Rabia's domain with Sunset. Jasper throws Sunset in front of Rabia) Rabia: Just the putrid runt I'm looking for! Sunset: Rabia. I have nothing for you! Let me go!! Rabia: Nothing. Nothing except for the Silver Ranger. Where is he?! Sunset: Even if I knew, I'd never tell you. Rabia: Quit stalling!! Sunset: You think I'm stalling?! I seriously have no idea where the Silver Ranger is located!! (Freeze and Tommy arrive and confront Rabia.) Freeze: I knew you punks are looking for the Silver Ranger! Tommy: What do you want him for anyway? Rabia: I seek the power of his Energem! Freeze: That puts her in direct competition and heat with Sledge. Tommy: I know. But we need to get Sunset back! Let's do it! (The two get into fighting stance. They charge at Jasper and Zurgane. Freeze fights Jasper, while Tommy takes on Zurgane. The two seem to struggle.) Freeze: E-9 MODE! Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (The two morph.) Freeze: SHOKU POWER!!! (Freeze activate Evolved Shoku Warrior. He continues to fight Jasper. He seems to be getting the upper hand. He combines Kimiko and Clay's powers and punches Jasper, causing her to fly into a wall.) Freeze: Had enough, Jasper?!! Rabia: (To Freeze) HOW DARE YOU BRUTALLY INJURE MY FOLLOWERS!!! FOR YOU ACTIONS, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE EVER AGAIN!!!! (Rabia then turns Sunset into stone. She then banishes Freeze and Tommy out of her domain. They fall back to Earth, still morphed. Jasper follows.) Jasper: This is the last time you ever return to this putrid world!! (Back at base. Cal sees the screen and sees Jasper about to fight Tommy and Freeze.) Cal: Jessica. Nevada: Yeah? Cal: Here. I need you to take this. (Cal gives Nevada the Yellow E-9 Morpher) Nevada: Alex? Is this a... morpher? Cal: Tommy and Freeze believe in you. You... are E-9 Yellow. (Nevada looks with determination. Back with Freeze and Tommy...) Zurgane: TAKE THIS! (Zurgane charges energy in his swords then fires a powerful attack. An explosion happens and Freeze and Tommy are sent flying in the air. They land on the ground in pain) Jasper: Let's END THIS!!! (Cal and Nevada arrive. Nevada fires at Jasper. Jasper moves backward and holds her right arm.) Nevada: Glad to see me, bitch?! Jasper: YOU!! I FINISHED YOU OFF!!! Nevada: Nope. I ain't dead yet (Shows the Yellow E-9 Morpher on her left wrist.) Freeze: Yeah! Tommy: Go for it, Nevada!! Nevada: HA!! E-9 MODE!! (Transforms into E-9 Yellow) E-9 YELLOW!!! (Jasper looks in shock.) Nevada: You scared now, Jasper? Jasper: Not even close!! (Nevada activates some gauntlets on her wrists.) Nevada: Whoa! (Nevada hits Jasper, and Jasper is blown back several yards.) Nevada: I like these babies! Reminds me of Yang! Jasper: (Gets up, injured) It won't last for you, Traitor!! (The two rush toward each other. Nevada grabs Jasper helmet, both try to overpower each other. Nevada then pulls one first back. Nevada: Smile! (Nevada strikes Jasper again, pushing her back. Tommy arrives to help.) Tommy: Let's teach this Gem a good lesson! Nevada: You got it, Tommy! Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF! ENERGY ORB!! (Tommy charges and fires the Energy Orb from the Brachio Staff. Jasper is then blasted several miles over a mountain. Zurgane looks in shock.) Cal: You still willing to fight, Zurgane?!! Zurgane: This isn't over yet!! (Zurgane teleports out. Everyone powers down.) Nevada: That... WAS AWESOME!!! Freeze: It was. You did great! But I'm worried about how we're gonna get Sunset back. Nevada: Don't worry so much. We will. (Back with Rabia, Zurgane returns.) Zurgane: Master. The Knights just added another E-9, and Jasper is missing. Rabia: I knew this would happen. But... I have one last weapon... (Silhouettes of three girls appear.) Rabia: This will give those Knights a hard time. (The three girls are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline